Unexpected
by WolfWarriorz
Summary: SPOILERS! The Powers That Be foresee how much trouble Connor will cause in Los Angeles, and decide to intervene before Darla can decide to kill herself for him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! Another Spiffy fic. SPOILERS! For all of Buffy and Angel. This story was requested, and ALL credit for the idea/plot goes to BellaVision! I believe Connor is "born" while Season Seven of Buffy is taking place, but I am editing this slightly; in this version, he is "born" a few days after Buffy finds Spike in the school basement. Connor is Lindsey and Darla's, NOT Angel's. Also, there is NO "FIRST". I'm sorry, but I just can't work that into my storyline. Maybe they will appear later. Anyway... A rather short introduction, at least for me, but, here it is! (By the way, i realize this is very lame and very short, but I promise the next chapter will definitely be better.) Happy Prologue! **

Darla sat anxiously by the pay-phone, drumming her fingers on the phone book she hadn't used. After five loud rings, there was a beep. No greeting telling her to leave a message. Just the beep. "Lindsey! It's Darla. How hard is it to answer your phone? Anyway, I have something I need to talk to you about - in person. No way am I doing this over the phone... It's about us. About what we did... I-" she cut off as he picked up the reciever.

"Darla..." Lindsey murmured. "I just got in."

"Look. Meet me at the train station, the one closest to your work. You know the one." she was cautious of saying the name on a line that could be so easily traced. She hung up. Knowing Lindsey would not take long in getting to the station, she hurried out of the bank she had called from and walked briskly through the night air to the train station, only a few buildings down. She arrived before he did, sinking into one of the chairs.

A vampire, fangs elongated and dark blonde hair falling into his eyes, walked slowly towards Darla from behind. His eyes were white and he floated an inch above the ground; possessed. He drew nearer, Darla not noticing a thing. Lindsey came through the doors to see the vampire stake his ex-lover through the heart. her eyes were wide and shocked for the instant it took her to turn to dust. Where she sat, there was a baby.

Grief roiled through Lindsey like a building storm, but the second he took a step, the baby disappeared in a whirlwind of black dust. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Miles upon miles away, a small baby appeared outside a crypt, surrounded by a clear, shimmering dome.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you get some amusement out of it. Chapter 1 :D (The previous is a prologue...) **

It was evening, the sun having gone down not more than an hour before. The light autumn breeze scattered red and gold leaves about the cemetery, and in a crypt in this cemetery arose a vampire. Spike woke up from his slumber to the snarling that could only come from a demon. Muttering obscenities, he climbed his way up the ladder to the upper part of his crypt, strode to the door, and swung it open violently. What he saw had to be one of the strangest scenes he had ever encountered- and he was more than a hundred.

A baby, lying completely naked on the ground, cried relentlessly as the demon tried repeatedly to attack it. The baby appeared to be protected by some sort of impenetrable dome. After decapitating the demon with a quick slice of a shining ax, Spike walked carefully towards the baby, only to find that the slightly glimmering dome disappeared as he got within its vicinity. He peered at the baby, determining that it was human, at least in appearance. But what was a human baby doing in a cemetery, and what was that protective barrier? Regardless, he couldn't leave a baby out here in the cold, especially in this town- the Hellmouth and all.

Spike leaned down and picked up the little guy, letting a smile creep past his lips. "Hey, baby." Cradling the infant carefully in his arms, he took him inside. Not having anything proper to put on a baby, he swaddled him in his red shirt. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to take the baby to the Scoobies; they were good with strange. Buffy especially... He shook his head to clear his mind and held the baby carefully in the crook of his right arm while opening the door to his crypt.

He walked a bit slower than usually, what with carrying a baby and all, with the young one in one arm, his ax in the other. The little human hadn't started crying again since Spike picked him up, which surprised the vampire a bit. Weren't human babies supposed to cry constantly? He hoped nothing was wrong with the little guy. There was something about this little boy that made his un-beating heart all melty. He paused before walking up to Buffy's door, but strode up the walkway anyway and knocked on the wooden door.

* * *

Buffy heard a knock at the door, two short raps. She got up from her place on the chair, wondering who it was. She opened the door to find her ex-nemesis. "Spike. Since when do you knock anymo- Is that a baby!" she broke off mid-sentence as she saw the bundle in his arms.

Looking at the infant, Spike showed the goofy grin that she so rarely saw, the one that always made her heart twist a little, as he said, "Your observation skills are incredible, pet. Yes, this is one of those things you call babies." He stepped over the threshold as she moved aside, swinging the door shut with a boot behind him.

"Spike... Is that baby wrapped in your shirt?" Buffy asked incredulously as she saw the wrappings.

Looking rather defensive, the vampire replied, "Well it's not like I have a stockpile of 'I Heart Sunnydale' onesies at the crypt, now do I?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Slayer muttered, "With you, I wouldn't be surprised." Spike gave her a dull glare. "Whatever. Look, why do you have a baby?"

Not able to pass the opportunity by, Spike said with a light sigh, "Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you again?" Seeing that she was not amused, he explained, "I found him. Outside my crypt. A demon was trying to get'm, but it was protected by some kind of barrier. I killed the demon and the barrier went away when I got close. I couldn't just leave him out there in the cold. Besides... he's kinda cute, i'nne?"

* * *

"Soo... Spike found a baby." said Xander a while later, when Buffy had called over the gang to discuss the new situation. "I don't think reading any books is going to help us with this one, but do you see me complaining?" Spike, still holding the baby in one of the chairs in Buffy's living room, mostly ignored the conversation while Buffy filled them all in. He tickled the newborn's chin (he could tell this one hadn't been in the world very long) and he giggled, waving his stubby little hands in the air.

"Can I hold him?" inquired Willow, her hands already starting to move toward the baby.

"No!" Spike said immediately, then added, "Er, I mean, not yet... I'm not done." Out of his peripheral vision he saw Xander and Giles excahnge raised-eyebrow looks, but he ignored them and murmured nonsense to the baby, who cooed in response.

"Well, we could take it to the police..." said Xander doubtfully.

Spike clenched his fist. "No. They'll probably put him in an orphanage, or a foster home. Besides, he could be some kind of demon baby. He did have that protection thing 'round him, after all."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well we can't keep it! Too many questions, and no birth certificate. And regardless, what are you suggesting, that a group of demon hunters and a vampire raise it?"

Standing up to his full height, Spike snapped, "Well I thought about it, but I don't think any of you lot have it in you, taking him to the police... Honestly! I can get bloody papers! Oh, and he's not an 'it', he's a 'he'." he shook his head at them in dismay.

"Spike... Would it- he, would he really be any better off with us than with foster parents?" Buffy reasoned, and he didn't answer, just gave her a hard look, glanced pointedly upstairs, and then back into her eyes. "Dawn needs our protection-" she was cut off as Spike interjected.

Gesturing to the tiny being in his arms, he asked incredulously, "Have you ever seen something more in need of protection? And who else can give it to him better than an ensouled vampire, especially one in alliance with the Slayer? Just look at the twee thing." He nodded at the reddish, defenseless baby.

Buffy put her head in her hands. "Just.. Just find him some clothes?" Seeing the spark in his blue eyes, she snapped, "We're not keeping it. We're just figuring out why and how it got here." Spike shook his head, feeling like he was a little boy being told he could keep a stray puppy by a reluctant parent. Yet, no, he was a reformed, chipped, ensouled vampire being told he can keep the baby he found outside of his crypt in a graveyard by a vampire slayer, one he happened to be in love with. Same thing, really.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: A great many thanks to applemysteries and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! Also, thanks to everyone who put this on Story Alert and other such things (Jeremy Shane, NyxxNoxx, stormreader, iliketurtlesctfxc, BellaVision, and arrialee! I hope I spelled all your usernames right...) :) I feel very special. Happy Chapter 2!**

Spike sighed, drumming his fingers once more on the steering wheel. "I can't believe you're making me do this. I mean, shopping? I don't shop. Scourge of Europe, here!" he sighed again, then smacked himself in the head with the heel of his hand. "And now 'm talking to a baby who can't possibly know what the bloody hell I'm saying. Great. Alright, let's go, little man." The infant only gurgled in response. The vampire scooped up the baby in his arms, making his shirt look less like what it was and more like a blanket, and opened the door to his car.

He walked briskly across the parking lot to the 24/7 store, it's bright neon signs casting strange shadows upon the near-empty lot. He swung the door open and grabbed a basket. Taking to deep breath before entering the second set of doors and into the fluorescent-lit building. Wanting to get this ordeal over with as soon as he could, Spike strode quickly to the aisle with a sign hanging over it with the word "babies" printed in huge writing on it. It seemed a likely place to start.

The first thing in the aisle? Diapers. Well, it was probably a good thing- they would need those for sure. He grabbed a couple packs of the smallest size. He also dumped in the basket some formula, baby powder (whatever the hell that was), a bottle, a car seat, a squishy red toy thing, and various doo-dads that seemed useful. Snatching a soft, mint green blanket off of a display, he headed to the clothes section. After scanning through row after row of pink tutus and dresses for five-year-old girls, he found the baby boy's section.

A black onesie with a skull on it caught his eye and he smirked at the crappy design as he held it up. "Cute." came a voice from behind him, and he turned to see a petite woman with short black hair and a baby in her arms standing there. The woman blushed at his bemused expression and apologized, "Sorry. I'm Cara." Shifting her baby to one arm, she held out her hand.

He shook it firmly and smiled slightly. "Spike."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she asked, "Well, Spike, what brings you and the baby here at two in the morning?" Her baby murmured nonsense as she waited for his response.

"Well, I'm a night bloke." he said, smiling at the meaning hidden behind his words.

Cara groaned animatedly, "So's Jake here, unfortunately. Anyway... Any girls in your life, Spike?"

He quirked his eyebrows at her advance and said with an easy smile, "That, Cara, is probably the most complicated question you could ask me."

"That so?" she inquired. "I bet I can think of a better one."

Grinning cheekily, Spike asked, "And what's that, pet?"

After looking to see that no one was in their vicinity, she leaned in and questioned softly, "What does a vampire want to do with a baby?" She leaned back and dug a hand into her coat, withdrawing a stake that Spike eyed apprehensively.

Setting down the baby, now whimpering, carefully in the car-seat he had picked up, he raised his hands in innocence. "Look, pet, I'm not your typical vampire."

Cara, putting Jake in the front of her grocery cart, simply glared. "Doubt it. You're all the same to me."

Muttering something along the lines of "racist" under his breath, Spike backed up a small step. "Maybe so, but've you ever met a vampire with a soul?"

A flicker of understanding formed in her gaze and she lowered the wooden weapon ever so slightly. "Your aura..."

"Yeah. Got m'self a soul. A vampire with a soul. What're you?" he asked, curious as to how exactly this... woman knew he was a vampire.

She narrowed her eyes, but stuffed her stake back in her jacket pocket as another late-night customer rattled past with a cart. When the tired-looking man was out of earshot, Cara said quietly, "I'm a guardian." Seeing the bewildered look on his face, she continued, "And apparently, we both have stories to tell, but the middle of a superstore? Not the best place."

"There's a place we can talk, s'long as you don't plan on dusting me anytime soon." Spike said cautiously. She nodded her head in assent. "Fine. Then let me just get some clothes for the baby and we'll go." She shrugged as he grabbed the first ten or so outfits without bothering to look at the designs. He dumped them in his basket, picked up the baby and the car-seat and walked over to a rack, snatching up some tiny black socks and a poofy light blue jacket. After making his purchases with a bunch of ill-begotten cash, the four of them left the store, (after Spike slipped some a diaper and some clothes on the nameless baby) loaded with their items. "Got a car?" Spike asked as he dumped all of the stuff into his backseat.

"Naw, I walked." Cara said, shifting Jake in her arms.

Spike gestured to the passenger seat. "Hop in?" She shrugged and climbed in, and he chuckled in surprise. "Kind of expected you to refuse."

"I know you won't hurt me. Not with a soul." she said.

Looking at her incredulously he warned, "There are 100 % percent, souled humans who go out a kill young women like yourself every day, Cara. Anyway, what do you mean when you say you're a guardian?"

As he started to drive, the baby in his lap, she began her tale. "It's a bit complicated. There are only a few guardians on Earth. This is the first time I've been on earth in more than a hundred years. It's really changed. But that was when I was human. I died, see, as Carolyn the martyr. The Powers That Be decided that for my good deeds, I would be made a guardian. Don't know why- it's almost more of a punishment being here again, with all the pain and suffering... But I am here. Here to protect this little boy from God knows what. When I was sent down here, while they were giving me enough powers to protect this little guy, they told me I would find an ally in a most unlikely form. I guess that's you, huh?" she laughed.

He shrugged. "Could be. S'pose you want to hear my story now that you've shared yours?" Cara smiled lightly and dipped her head.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Cara began as Spike pulled up to the curb by Buffy's house, "You were born in England more than a hundred years ago, sired into a vampire by the vampire Drusilla, who had been created by Angelus, one of the most despicable evil-doers of all time, have hunted Vampire Slayers, and killed two, then came to Sunnydale. You then tried to kill the Slayer here, Buffy Summers, who was in love with the vampire Angelus, though he now has had a soul forced into him and goes by Angel, but were unsuccessful and a military operation stuck a microchip in your head that prevented you from hurting humans. Angel left, and you eventually fall in love with this Vampire Slayer and went through terrible trials to retrieve your soul, to give her 'what she deserves'?"

Chuckling at the situation, he nodded. "My life and unlife in a minute and a half. Well, now we go in and meet the Slayer. She's a handful, mind. You can just leave your stuff in the car and I'll drop you off wherever when I go home." She nodded and stepped out of the care, holding Jake securely in her arms. Spike scooped up the other baby, decked in the black skull onesie, he noticed, as they left the car and walked up to Buffy's door. When the Slayer opened the door briefly after Spike knocked, he smiled easily. "Hello, pet. Someone I'd like you to meet." As the vampire gestured to Cara, the baby made a noise something along the lines of, "B'jeh!" and laughed incessantly.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a billion and a half to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on any kind of alert. I luff you! :D I know my updating skills as of yet aren't all that exemplary, but after next weekend (I'm going to be out-of town at State for debate...) I will have SO much more time to write. Just a week! Anyway, this chapter takes place about five minutes after the next, and I hope you enjoy it. R&R! **

"So..." Buffy started, perched on the arm of a chair with utmost irritation with present company. She didn't know who this woman or her baby were, but a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach said that instinct was not wrong. Spike was sprawled across the couch with the baby in his arms, and the woman with her baby was in the other chair. "You gonna explain any time soon?" she inquired a bit sarcastically to the vampire.

Raising an eyebrow, he shifted and replied, "Yes. Buffy, this is Cara. Cara, Buffy." Buffy gave a polite, if rather curt, nod to this "Cara" and gave Spike a look that clearly said 'Keep explaining before I stake you.' "Alright, I was at the store that you bloody sent me to, and this bird shows up, happens to know I'm a vampire, and pulls out a stake. I explained some things, she explained some things, and here we are." Buffy opened her mouth to ask a question, but he cut her off. "She knew I was a vampire because she just so happens to be this little bloke's guardian angel."

Red tinged Cara's cheeks as she amended hastily, "I'm not an angel. Just a guardian."

"Pet, if the Powers brought you back from the dead to protect, then you're an angel to me." Just as Buffy had nearly decided to smash something very solid over Spike's head, he added, "'Course, that also applies to Buffy here." He smiled easily at her, and she fought to keep a straight, un-blushy face. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Well. If the Powers made you a guardian, and you knew Spike was a vampire, are you, ah, otherwise equipped?" she asked, a little less tense with Spike's careless remark that made her so strangely, unreasonably contented.

"I can sense the presence of evil, darkness, death. There is an aura of death about you, but Spike told me about that. And if he thinks it's safe, then.. Anyway, I'm also stronger than a typical human, react a bit faster, and and I'm a heck of a lot harder to kill. I'm also reasonably good at dancing tango." she put in, trying for a bit of humor.

Buffy, unamused, simply stated, "Sounds like you have a lot of the same attributes as me, then." she said, struggling to keep the annoyance at being so similar out of her voice.

"What?" Cara responded with surprise, her eyes going wide, "Me, like the Slayer? No, no. I could never... All the death, killing, pain..." Much to her surprise, Buffy saw that tears were welling up in the guardian's eyes, and she looked a bit trembly. Did the thought of death really upset her so much? And why had she pulled a stake on Spike in the first place, if that was the case?

Spike, looking concerned, sat up. "You alright, pet?" he asked, and Cara nodded, wiping away her tears quickly. "Okay, I am calling for a change of topic."

Scrambling for anything to say, she hastened, "So, uh, what's the baby's name?" She motioned to the infant in Cara's arms.

"Jake." She answered, looking very grateful for the change of subject, then asked curiously, "What's his name?" she looked at the baby Spike had discovered.

A little surprised, Spike answered, "Doesn't have one. But now that you mention it... He should have a name." The vampire paused pensively, looking thoughtfully at the little baby. "I think... I think I'm going to call him Connor." Buffy, feeling most incredulous, said nothing.

* * *

"Angel! Where are you going?" Wesley asked sleepily, only half-lucid on the chair as the vampire walked quickly towards the door.

Turning, Angel answered hastily, "Apparently there's a group of vampires that just arrived in town, planning a massacre. I'm going to go and stop them. And no, Wesley, you can't come with me." With that, he left hurriedly, ignoring the beginnings of a sputtered argument from Wesley.

Angel hopped into his car, revving the engine and speeding to where the massacre was to occur. The vampires were waiting for him. There were nearly twenty of them, a mix of genders and nationalities, but none seemed to be over the age of thirty, as seemed to be typical with vampires. Curling his fingers more tightly around the stakes clutched in either hand, he muttered, "This should be fun." He hopped out of his vehicle, getting his "game face" on.

The horde of young vampires snarled and hissed as he approached, and a large male rushed at Angel. He quickly staked the burly vampire, the wind taking his ashes far away. The rest of the group was enraged by the loss of their fellow, encircled Angel in a raging hoop of soulless parasites. The attack began as a female vampire lunged at Angel from behind, the rest of them following suit.

Staking two vampires on either side of him simultaneously, Angel wondered momentarily if he would live through this. He shook the thought away and ducked a huge, swinging fist, grabbing it with a hand and yanking the vampire forward to dust him. The numbers thinned quickly, but a female tackled him violently and he stumbled back and fell as her weight slammed into his chest. Taking advantage of his sudden imbalance, another pinned him down while a third drew closer.

He threw a punch and knocked the vampire holding him to the ground off before staking him. Angel also dusted the female that had rocketed into him before driving the wooden stake into the heart of the one that had been approaching. Yet blood squirted out of the wound and the "vampire" didn't turn to dust. This was no creature of the night. No, Angel had staked none other than Holtz.

Angel was struck by the thought that he has just mortally wounded a human, yet at the same killed an ruthless revenge-driven enemy who didn't care how many lives fell away in his path, as long as he got to Angel. Holtz sputtered incoherently, and Angel got to his feet and brushed the dust from his jacket. Putting his other stake back into his jacket pocket, he turned away from his dying foe and got into his car, driving back to the Hyperion.

As he walked back in the door, he found that Cordelia, Gunn, and Lorne had joined Wesley on the bottom floor. "Good. You're all here." Angel walked over to where they could all hear him more readily. "Guys. Holtz is dead." Multiple mouths opened to speak, but he didn't let any of them begin. "I'm going back to Sunnydale. Who's with me?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Debate season is OVER! Ha ha ha, very happy, and I have buckets of time to go around. What does this mean? More chapters in less time, so you should be happy too :) I'm terribly sorry it's been so very long, but duty calls, y'know. Once again, THANK YOU all for reading, thanks everyone who reviewed, and thanks for everyone who put this on some kind of alert or favorited me or the story itself. I LOVE YOU. In a strictly platonic way, of course... Okay, awkward turtle... That has awkward babies. Note: Since Connor was just born, in Angel this is when Fred and Gunn have just gotten together, Lorne has just moved into the Hyperion, Groo has just shown up from Pilea (or however you spell it), and Wesley's all moody about Fred. Sorry, but this chap isn't going to be very long or very fantastic... Uhhh, happy chapter whatever this one is!**

"You're really not going?"Angel asked, his dark eyes boring into Cordelia's. Her dark eyes, so sad and serious at the same time, stared back up at him, and a glimmer of wetness appeared in them before the woman blinked them back furiously.

Fighting to keep her voice level, she replied, "No, Angel. I'm not going. My life is here now, with Groo, and everyone else. It's just you, Lorne, and Wes. I'm sorry." the vampire ddn't reply, only pulled her into a tight embrace for a few brief moments.

"We leave tonight. Never really was one for goodbyes, so you can give the Groosalugg my farewell. I'll, ah, go make sure Wes and Lorne are ready..." he left awkwardly, glancing back twice as he walked slowly towards the stairs. But Cordelia's eyes sought out another man, Groo, standing across the room. Angel pretended not to notice but it felt like claws were scraping down his unbeating heart.

Lorne almost smacked right into him as he reached the top of the stairs, grasping two large, over-stuffed suitcases. "Angel!"

Glancing incredulously at what the demon carried in either hand, he asked, "You really bringing all that stuff?" Lorne only shrugged in response with a slightly embarrassed smile.

* * *

_( A couple of hours later in Sunnydale)_

"So, Cara, are you sleeping over?" Buffy asked the "guardian angel" with a bit of tension in her tone. It was rather late, and Buffy wanted nothing more than for stupid Cara and her stupid baby and her stupid hair to get out of her house. This was mostly because Spike seemed so interested in her. Why this bothered Buffy so incredibly much was a real mystery, and one the Slayer did not like to ponder, afraid of what she might realize.

Cara mumbled uncertainly, "I don't want to impose..." but Spike chortled and she broke off.

"Cara, pet, people sleep at this house so much it's almost like a hotel. I'm sure Buffy can handle two people for a night." As he told her this, he gave Buffy a sideways glance that made her wonder if this was all a silly game he was playing. It wouldn't be all that surprising; it was Spike, after all. Said vampire offered, "I'll take Jake for a bit while you get ready for bed and such, love." He held out his free arm and the woman carefully placed him in Spike's arms, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks.

Gritting her teeth in unwarranted annoyance, Buffy said in a falsely happy voice, "Let me, uh, show you to the bathroom and get you some pajamas." The slayer ushered her over to the stairs, shooting Spike a dark look (which he ignored complacently). After snatching up some old sleeping clothes from her dresser, she lead Cara to the small upstairs bathroom.

Buffy turned away only to be called back hesitantly by the black-haired woman. "Buffy?" As the blonde turned, Cara continued with a slight nervous stutter, "I-I didn't mention this downstairs, but I can see from the auras that there's something going on between you and Spike. You were also k-kind of jealous when h-he was so nice to me, but I just want you t-to know that I would never-" She cut off suddenly and her eyes widened. "Vampire, and a demon, too! They're going to be here any second. I have to-" Cara dropped the clothes she was holding and leaped across the hall and over the railing. She landed, cat-like, in the living room and snatched up Jake from Spike's arms with her eyes narrowed in ferocity.

As there was a knock at the door, Cara let out a sound something like a growl, and Spike opened the door cautiously before she could get a word in edgewise. Angel stood there, Lorne and Wes behind him. The smile that adorned his lips diminished as he saw that it was his childe and not Buffy. Spike glanced back at Cara, still poised for a fight. "S'alright, love, it's just Angel and his lot." The guardian relaxed a bit, but her fists were still clenched. Watching all of this happen from over the railing on the stairs, Buffy slowly descended to the first floor.

"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly, looking into his dark, familiar eyes.

Breathing a sigh, Angel stepped in the door and hugged her. "Buffy." Spike cleared his throat unnecessarily, looking at the scene before him with distaste. "What are you doing here, Spike?" Angel asked, irritated, as the two split apart again. He looked over at him and noticed what exactly he was holding. "And why the hell do you have a baby?" At his words, Lorne and Wes looked confusedly at Connor.

"It's a long story, Captain Forehead." Spike answered succinctly and turned away, walking over to stand by Cara. "Really, he's got a soul too, like me. He won't hurt you or Jake."

Angel tipped his head to one side as he took in Cara, positioned so protectively over Jake. "I hadn't realized you'd opened up a nursery, Buffy."

"What? Oh, um, that's Cara. Look, come in and I'll explain everything. Then it's your turn." Buffy replied and waited for the three to get themselves seated around the living room. Cara also sat down, if across the room, all the while shooting the green demon suspicious looks.

Spike leaned against the wall, Connor giggling and making baby noises, and Buffy sat in the last remaining chair. "Where to begin...Well. Spike went to Africa and got his soul back." She paused to let Angel and Wesley and their demon friend absorb this.

"Wasn't bloody easy, either. Almost died, I did." Spike chipped in.

Buffy shot him an annoyed look before continuing. "He came back here, mostly insane with guilt, but we helped him get better. And yesterday, he found this baby outside his crypt, decided to keep it, and named him Connor. He was protected by some magical barrier that prevented a demon from getting at him, but it disappeared once Spike came near it. Giles and the gang are looking into it. He was out getting stuff and met Cara. She is the guardian of this baby, Jake. She lived a long time ago as a martyr and was sent down by the Powers because of her deeds and such to protect him. She can see auras and is really strong. Now, why are you in Sunnydale?" Buffy summed up.

"First, this is Lorne." he gestured to the green demon with red horns. "He's not a threat, don't worry. He also reads people, if they sing. I'm back in Sunnydale because... well, there are lots of reasons, none of which I want to get into. But I'm back now. Permanently, as far as I know. Anyway, I, uh, only meant to drop by really fast but what with Spike and the babies and everything, I don't really have enough time before the sun rises..." Angel trailed off.

At his words, Spike glanced outside. "Bollocks, he's right. I can't even get back to my crypt."

Buffy looked at the vampires and held back a sigh. It was going to be a very long night- or rather, day. "I guess it's a sleepover."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much, all who read my story. Also, after reading this over, do you guys think more description/action and less dialogue or the other way around? Constructive criticism is fantastic... :D**

_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_

Lilah twisted the cord to her phone around her finger, spinning in small semi-circles in her chair. After a long stream of information, she said blandly, "So Angel, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, and the demon are in Sunnydale?... Are you tracking them?... Feeds all functional?... Good...Babies? Whose?... Human?... What do you mean you don't know!... Well find out!" Lilah slammed down the phone, breathing slightly erratic. She pressed a button on her desk and said calmly, "Lindsey. Come to my office. Now." It was less than two minutes before the man she so disliked arrived. "What do you know about a baby, Lindsey?" Lilah asked.

Lindesy's eyes widened with surprise and he opened and closed his mouth noiselessly a few times before sputtering, "H-how do you know a-about Darla?"

Not allowing surprise to tinge her gaze, Lilah stated simply. "I don't. Explain."

"A vampire staked her in the train station, last night, and there was a baby... Then it disappeared. How did you know? Are you tracking me? I could have you-" he broke off when Lilah held up her hand for him to stop speaking.

Smiling ever so slightly when he obeyed, she replied in her ever-calm manner, "I am not tracking you, nor would I want to see what goes on in your pathetic life when you're not around here bothering me. I asked about babies because apparently Spike, an ensouled vampire sired by Angelus, just so happened to find a baby outside his crypt at around the same time that Darla's little miracle apparently disappeared." Blood drained from Lindsey's already pallid face.

"It's mine. The baby is mine, mine and Darla's. Tell me where it is." His fist was clenched angrily and his voice trembled, but not with fear.

Lilah laughed before inquiring rhetorically, "You don't really think you can take on, let's see.." she ticked them off on her fingers, "Two vampires, a demon, a Vampire Slayer, a Watcher, a very powerful witch, one pissed off vengeance demon, the magical Key, and an over-protective guardian angel, and all the bothersome humans all by yourself, do you?"

Evidently realizing the hopelessness of that scenario, if reluctantly, Lindsey narrowed his eyes. "You obviously want the baby in our custody almost as much as I do. The sooner, the better. So let's get a move on."

A smile played across Lilah Morgan's lips. "Already on our way... Daddy."

* * *

Buffy sighed, face in her hands. _A couple more hours_, she told herself. _Then Angel and Spike will both be gone and quit having a who-has-the-biggest-ego-here contest. Just a couple more hours, and the sun will go down. _A yell came from downstairs, followed by a crash. "Right." Buffy growled, standing up with her fingernails digging into her palms. "What now?" She hurried down the stairs to see the shattered remains of a lamp on the ground in front of Spike, standing next to the curtains, and a very angry Angel across the room. "What's going on?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Angel threw the lamp at my head! Lucky the ponce doesn't have a decent shot." Spike tried to provoke while at the same time, Angel exclaimed, "He opened the curtains!"

Wanting nothing more than to slap the pair of them, Buffy said in a dangerously calm voice, "Spike, don't set Angel on fire. Angel, don't throw things. Honestly, you'd think the both of you were two years old, not two hundred." She shook her sensed something behind her and turned around, expecting an apologetic Angel.

"Where's the little bit?" Spike asked curiously.

Flinching infinitesimally, Buffy sighed, "Janice's." Dawn had seen that both Angel and Spike would be in the house at the same time and jumped at the chance to leave. Buffy had to remain in the vicinity, lest she wanted two piles of dust decorating the carpet. Not the most attractive household addition, to her, at least. "Why?" Buffy asked with a hint of suspiciousness in her tone. Why did Spike want Dawn? What new Angel-provocation plan did he have tucked up his sleeve?

"Need I say it? You're obviously not in the mood for any kind of socializing, Cara's still asleep, and it's not exactly like I want to have a tea party with Mr. Broody over there, is it?" He jabbed his thumb at Angel for emphasis.

Buffy crossed her arms defensively. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

Spike looked at her incredulously. "Did your brains fall out or summat? Since when did I request a tea party with Angel? Not even those funky hippies at Woodstock would-"

"_Not_ that. The part about me being in "no mood for socializing'" She quoted before pausing. "But now I want to hear about funky hippies at Woodstock." she said curiously.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Spike said with a smile, "That, love, is a long story, and we're about to have company." To prove Spike annoyingly correct, there was a knock at the door.

Buffy prepared herself for the worst and crossed the room to yank it open. "Oh, Giles, hi," she mumbled as it was just her friend that crossed the threshold and not a drippy, snarly demon. But no, it was simply Giles; her friend, her ex-Watcher, her once librarian, and something resembling a father. Buffy remembered when Willow's spell had caused her friend to accidentally have Spike and herself be betrothed, and how she had asked Giles, in lieu of her real father, to be the one to walk her down the aisle. If she were to actually get married, she would make the same choice. Buffy smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked lightly, making Giles turn in surprise, sipping his blood.

Buffy had forgotten to tell Giles about Angel and his friends' arrival. "Just remembering my engagement to Spike." Buffy murmured to him quickly before starting to explain his presence. Before she could get a word out, however, a spluttering and gagging interrupted her. Angel had apparently choked on his blood and coughed, spraying flecks of it on the wall and some on Spike's dark shirt.

The blonde vampire looked at his shirt and made a face. "Bloody hell! What's your problem, wanker!" Spike shouted.

"Ew." Buffy said in a small voice.

Angel gaped at her. "Engaged? To Spike?" he coughed incredulously.

It took Buffy a moment to realize why Angel was acting so strange before remembering that Angel had not heard about that particular adventure and how he must have thought that the two were literally engaged. "It was a spell!" she amended hastily, laughing at the image of her being married to Spike in reality. "Willow cast a will-be-done spell and made a remark to Xander that if I was too busy off re-capturing this idiot, then I should just marry him, and hilarity ensued."

Angel, looking heavily relieved, commented, "I'm kind of glad I wasn't there. Don't think I could stomach it."

Buffy gave him a reprimanding look while Spike exclaimed, "What do you mean by that?"

Giles sighed and Buffy groaned, "Here we go again..."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! :D *Note: There will be a couple of curses in this chapter, but I did rate it T. You can handle it. Also, I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. **

It was quiet. Finally. The sun had gone down, seeming to take forever on its way, but it set eventually, just half an hour ago. Angel had left to find somewhere to stay for the following night, Spike had driven Cara and Jake home (she didn't know how to drive herself, and Spike was unwilling to let anyone else drive his car), and he took Connor back to his crypt. Now it was only Giles, Dawn, and herself. The quiet was really wonderful after all of the bickering that had taken place over the course of the day.

"Buffy?" Giles called from the other room. And so it begins.

Heaving herself up off the chair that she had sunk into, she walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well down, actually." He responded, "I'm afraid you'll have to patrol tonight; there's been heavy reports of humans with neck wounds over the last two days." Giles explained while cleaning his perfectly clean glasses.

Closing her eyes in reluctant acquiescence, Buffy shrugged and went to grab a couple of stakes. "Vampires." she murmured irritably, talking about more than just the newly risen.

* * *

Buffy staked the vampire on her left with a well-aimed stab, and he turned to dust. "Ugh." she muttered, ripping off the remains of a tattered sleeve from her shirt. There had been four vampires already that night, and a big ugly demon, too. The cemetery was just full of baddies. What was the occasion? Buffy strolled warily towards the other side of the cemetery when she heard a soft crying noise. She hurried towards the faint sound, hoping on hope that she wasn't too late to help whatever poor soul was caught out in the cemetery tonight.

As she approached the soft cry, she realized it was coming from Spike's crypt. Was Spike- no, the baby. Buffy had momentarily forgotten Connor. He was just so new and unexpected... It was hard to accept him as part of their reality. Damn him for distracting her, though. There was a graveyard full of vampires for her to fight, and she didn't need or want any distractions. As she irritably turned to leave, she felt a twinge in her heart as she remembered how many times she had done just that, a new sound made her stop.

It was singing. Also coming from the crypt, Buffy could clearly make out the words with her super-hearing.

_Early one morning, _

_just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a maid sing,_

_in the valley below._

Spike was singing, to get the baby to sleep? That was so like him; to completely piss her off for twelve hours, then make that all melt away with one simple action when he didn't even know she was there. It was ridiculous for him to still have that kind of power over her. One stupid smile, a look, a couple of words, a song. Any one of them was all it took for her to forgive him. Oh well. He did have a really pretty voice though. It was a very simple tune, yet he made it sound magnificent. _Argh, shut up and stop making things hard, Spike!_ Buffy wanted to yell. Instead, she listened a little longer.

_Oh, don't decieve me,_

_Oh, never leave me,_

_How could you use,_

Buffy flinched. She had done all of those things. She didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as a huge form crashed into her, slamming her to the ground. The thing snarled ferociously on top of her, blocking out the light from the moon, making it impossible to see. It had Buffy pinned down, but her instincts told her she could survive this. She wrenched herself upward, feeling the thing's arm, leg, whatever shift downward slightly. It was so heavy! And whatever it was, it had big,sharp claws, which raked into her stomach as she moved. As the thing snarled again, louder this time, Buffy doubted if she really would make it out. But whatever cosmic entities hover over her, they were on her side.

Spike rushed the huge cat, not caring how injured he might be after this. This overgrown kitty-cat had one big-ass paw on his Buffy, and no power on Earth could stop him from saving her now. The cat- he couldn't see all that well, as his eyes hadn't adjusted, but it might have been a tiger- didn't expect him, and so when the vampire rocketed into its side, it was shoved to the side, despite its greater size and weight. And it was huge. Judging from its silhouette, the tiger (if that was really what it was) was around nine feet long and a good three and a half feet tall at the shoulder. The thing had to weigh a good five hundred pounds. Regardless, once it was on the ground and off of Buffy, Spike felt the two of them had a fair chance.

That was, of course, before it suddenly changed into a human and dashed off faster than it should have been able to, straight into the belt of trees that ringed the cemetery.

* * *

Back in the somewhat questionable safety of Buffy's home, Giles was poring over some books about anything that could possibly explain Connor's appearance. Willow had promised to help, but had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had gotten home. None of the books helped, but the answer was just around the corner. A firm knock sounded at the door, making Giles jump slightly and glance at the clock. Who would be calling at this hour? He went to answer it, and when he saw who it was, he tried to shut it again. Lilah stuck her foot into the door, stopping anything of the sort.

"Nice of you all to pay us a visit, but you're not wanted." Giles told her, and all those behind her; all seemed human, but they were from Wolfram & Hart. He had gathered this much from what Angel had told him about the evil law firm. After Willow drew up their website, Giles recognized Lilah from a picture on the home page.

The woman smiled. "Rupert Giles. Always so respectful with your words. Bit of a deviation from habit, no?" Lilah Morgan said in her voice, smooth as a snake.

"Alright, how's this? Fuck. Off." he replied with a hard glint in his eye.

She tilted her head to one side slightly and pursed her lips. "Oh, Rupert!" She laughed a fake laugh, her eyes cold and emotionless. "That's not the way to speak with a lady, you know that. Can't we come in?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do indeed realize it's been a painful amount of time since the last update, and I'm truly sorry. I've been caught up in things lately. Also, to warn you, I am currently on my twenty-seventh consecutive hour of awakeness, so this might just turn out a little bit strange. And that's an understatement. I kind of recommend re-reading the last chapter if you don't remember it all that well, because this chapter examines a couple of small details mentioned in it. Sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue... The next one shouldn't be all dialogue, but you never know with me. Ha ha. And with that, THANKS readers, this wouldn't exist without you. Or coffee, but the sentiment remains. **

* * *

"I'm telling you, love, I_ saw_ it change. I'm not blind, and I haven't been drunk in a depressing amount of time, so I wasn't hallucinating, either." Spike insisted, carrying Connor, as they walked down Buffy's street. Almost every house had its lights turned off, save for Buffy's own and one other. A street lamp flickered a few times before it turned off for the night, casting flickering shadows like that of a candlelit object.

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense. There's no such thing as a were-tiger!"

"You know what doesn't make sense, pet? That a tiger, if you presume it's just your typical run-of-the-mill sort that you say, was just strolling through a cemetery. In California. That attacked you. Even though there was a nice juicy human baby not twenty feet away." He reasoned scathingly.

"Are you implying that I'm not human? 'Cause we've been through this before. You could hit me because my cells were all funky from being resurrected. I am so human." she reiterated firmly.

Spike gave her a dull glare. "I was talking about you being a Slayer. You really are blonde, aren't - Hey, wait, what do you mean _could_ hit you? I might be all ensouled now but I can still throw a punch, you know!" he said indignantly as they approached her door.

"And I can still kick your shiny-" Buffy cut off as a most unwelcome sight greeted her upon opening the door. "This is so not what I need tonight." Giles was tied to a chair, gagged, and a bunch of unfamiliar, hostile-looking strangers were in her _house_. "I suppose there's no real chance of my asking nicely for you to get out would work?" she asked.

The taller, brunette woman smiled coldly from where she stood, just inside the door. Her eyes were absolutely lightless, her posture straight as a board. "You could try. No promises though."

"Okay." the Slayer responded before slamming her fist into the woman's face, splitting her lip. "Please?" She fell down, wiping the blood from her lip and glaring up at Buffy. The blood left an angry red smear on the back of her hand. The woman signaled with her other hand, and a couple of dark-clad strangers moved to attack and restrain her. With a well-aimed kick from the Slayer, one of them fell to the ground. "Not so fast."

"That's right. Make a move, and you wankers aren't going to see next Tuesday." Spike backed her up, carefully clutching the baby in one arm, his face contorted with protective determination.

While distracted by the others, the woman had managed to move quickly to crouch, cat-like, behind Giles, a knife pressed against his throat. "Either of _you_ move, and the old man dies."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, but not before a glimmer of fear laced her gaze. "What do you want?" she asked icily.

The woman stood, knife still threatening her mentor's life, and smiled emotionlessly. "She's a firecracker!" Tossing her head back in a hollow laugh, the woman paused thoughtfully. "But eventually, all fires go out, honey. And that just won't do. You see, honey, my name is Lilah, and you have something I want. The kid."

"Dawn? Sorry, you can't have her. A goddess tried that, and guess who won? You're not exactly a goddess, so I can imagine who'll win this time." Buffy said viciously.

"Not the teenage brat." Lilah replied, just as viciously. "The baby." She nodded at Connor, still asleep in Spike's grasp.

Spike curled his arm protectively around Connor. "Bring it, bitch."

Lilah shrugged, and leaned suggestively forward, as if to get in a better position for killing Giles. At that moment, Dawn edged around the corner, silently, Buffy's axe in hand. "Hey, it's the brat." Dawn spat, and Lilah jumped, momentarily pulling the knife an inch or two away from Giles' throat. Dawn swung the flat side of the axe with all the force she could muster to knock Lilah out. Her minions moved to attack, but Buffy and Spike easily took them out one by one. None of them died, but all were injured, unconscious, or both.

Not a minute later did Angel walk in and look around at all the bodies. "Woah, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing," Spike began bitterly, "Just Giles almost dying, my baby almost being snatched by some crazy old bat called Lilah, Buffy and I literally kicking the crap out of that guy- he seriously shat himself, how nasty is that, and Dawn saving the day by whacking said old bat with an axe. So, nothing much." The Slayer said nothing, merely finished untying a rather shaken Giles.

Angel's eyes narrowed. "Lilah? She wants the baby? Why?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Spike growled, gesturing angrily towards Lilah, collapsed on the floor. Buffy had finished untying Giles and was hugging him. The man simply hugged her back faintly, looking a little green from his near-death experience. Buffy went to hug Dawn, too.

Smiling proudly, the Slayer told her, "You saved the day, like Spike said, Dawnie. And while I'm not overjoyed about axe theft, if it weren't for you, Giles wouldn't have a head anymore." The sisters hugged, Dawn remaining awkwardly silent. "But why are you here? I thought you were still at Janice's. It is a Friday..." a hint of suspicion colored her tone.

Dawn blushed and shrugged, murmuring, "I kind of have a..." she paused, swallowing uncomfortably, "Well, a date." she looked up at Buffy from beneath her eyelashes to gauge her reaction.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "A date? Why didn't you tell me? Dawnie!" Buffy grabbed her forearms excitedly and gave a strange little hop of happiness.

"Y-you're not mad?" Dawn asked, somewhat shocked.

Buffy rolled her eyes in humored exasperation. "Of course not- This one isn't a vampire, right?" She said, remembering the disastrous Halloween event.

"Nope. He's got a heartbeat. And besides, Janice and Sam will be there, too. I'll be fine." Dawn assured.

Spike interjected from a few feet away, "What's wrong with vampires?" A small smile on his face.

Buffy gave him a look. "Unsouled vampires, Spike."

Raising one eyebrow and pursing his lips in that sexy way of his, Spike replied in a low, playful tone, "You didn't seem to mind so much, even when I didn't have a soul..." He stepped a bit closer as Angel made a gagging noise. Giles looked at the dark-haired vampire gratefully, obviously agreeing with him, but still too shaken to speak.

The Slayer blushed madly, look between Spike and Angel furiously. Her blush only made Spike grin all the more, but she was saved from having to answer by a knock at the door. Dawn moved forward to answer it excitedly, but Angel got to it first. Waiting on the threshold was a rather handsome, black-haired teenager with deep green eyes and slightly crimson cheeks. He wore slightly baggy, but unstained jeans and a loose black shirt. A fang earring dangled from one ear, but the look on his face showed he was a far cry from a "bad boy". Angel gestured for him to come in without actually saying it, testing his humanity despite Dawn's reassurances. He stepped in, and Buffy was slightly relieved.

Dawn smiled brightly and introduced those around her. "Luke! This is Buffy, my sister, and her, uh, friends Angel," she gestured to the vampire that had opened the door, "Giles," she nodded at the still-somewhat-green once-Watcher, "and Spike!" Said vampire turned to look at Dawn's date. AS their eyes met, the happy smile fell from Spike's face immediately, morphing into an astounded, angry expression.

"You!" Spike snarled. His free hand curling into a fist, he lunged.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I am writing this so quickly (in all honesty) because of the astounding number of reviews I have gotten since I last posted. (Did I hit a # of words milestone or am I just lucky?) Don't get too excited about the length of this chapter as I have decided to respond to my individual reviewers at the end of this chapter (meaning, some of the words aren't actual chapter, they're review responses). It always makes me happy when the stories I review on reply to me in some way, so... yeah. Anyway, Spike's reaction, as a bunch of you were wondering, WAS warranted, he's not just an over-protective Dawn-dad. *Note the just. Again, there will be a bit of cursing (as well as talk of underpants...) in this chapter. And now, Chapter...7? 8? 9? 24? No idea. **

* * *

_"You!" Spike snarled. His free hand curling into a fist, he lunged._ Luke's eyes widened and he stumbled back, but before he could get very far, Spike's hand connected with his face. There was a moment of shocked silence before it was broken by the teenager.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?" Luke exclaimed as he half-fell into the door frame. Spike drew back his fist again, but Buffy intercepted him.

Looking mildly outraged and somewhat shocked, Buffy hissed, "What are you doing?"

Rage still flamed in the vampire's cerulean eyes. "This little shape-shifter's the one who attacked you in the graveyard. I recognize him, and I sure as hell know the scent!" As the word 'shape-shifter' passed Spike's lips, Luke gulped and started to edge away.

"Oh no, buddy, you're not going anywhere!" Angel said before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back. "He attacked Buffy?" Angel asked his grand-childe for confirmation. Spike simply nodded, anger still bright in his gaze. Luke looked desperately around, twisting in the brunette vampire's grasp. He seemed to concentrate, furrowing his brow. He shrank suddenly, his skin going dark, before he popped back to being human. Beads of sweat dotted his face, and he was out of breath. Apparently, shifting took a lot of energy. Good to know, Spike thought, before he punched Luke again, knocking him out. Spike gave Connor to Dawn and grabbed Luke.

Dawn didn't say a word, just stood in stunned, and perhaps disappointed, silence as Spike slung her date over his shoulder and carried him to the basement. Buffy gave her a look of regret before she and Angel followed the blonde vampire. Spike dumped him on the floor next to the iron shackles that had been installed and chained one hand to the wall. As Angel came down the stairs, he handed his sire a bottle of chloroform and a rag. "If the wanker wakes up before I get back from talking to Dawn, knock him out. "

Angel took the items, then looked down at them suspiciously. "Where exactly were you keeping these?" The other vampire wasn't wearing his duster, and there weren't any pockets in his pants. Did that mean- ew. Angel made a face and Buffy smacked his head lightly.

"They were on the shelf over there. He doesn't keep drugs in his underpants." She told him with a 'really' expression.

Spike, almost halfway up the stairs, called back down jokingly, "As far as you know!" Buffy blushed and rolled her eyes while Angel put his face in his hands, shaking his head as if to rid it of an unwanted image. She followed him up the stairs and grabbed his arm before he went to get Dawn.

"Having seen your underpants multiple times, I think I can safely say that you don't keep any drugs in there." Buffy smiled at him, not really knowing what made her say it.

Raising a scarred eyebrow, Spike grinned at her. "Well, seeing as I do change out my knickers every now and again(unlike the ponce), there's really only one way for you to make sure I don't have any in there today." He curled his tongue behind his teeth and laughed when she blushed furiously.

"Keep your pants on." she said, trying to be stern. A quaver in her voice let her amusement and embarrassment show, so she turned and went to get Dawn. Stupid Spike. "Dawnie! We need to talk to you for a sec!" Buffy called, extremely aware that Spike was at her back, not four inches away. Her younger sister came into the hall, still holding the baby. Gently, Spike pushed past Buffy and took him from Dawn. "We need to ask you a couple of things about Luke, okay honey?" Buffy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Dawn simply nodded. "Whatever." They walked to the kitchen and sat down, Connor crying a little. Spike made shushing sounds and rocked him back and forth slightly to calm him down.

"S'okay baby..." he said soothingly. Once the tears stopped, he turned his head to look at Dawn. "So. What do you know?"

The teenager leaned back in her chair as if preparing herself for a long interrogation. "Not much. He seemed pretty normal, and I checked that he wasn't a vampire, so... I figured he was human. And since he didn't seem to have horns and his skin wasn't green and pustule-decorated... I didn't think he was a demon, either."

Buffy leaned forward, brow furrowed. "Did he ever say anything?"

After pausing to think for a moment, Dawn looked up suddenly, nodding slowly. "Sort of. There was this one time, when he talked about justice, in History class? He said that murderers should all have to go on Death Row, like an eye for an eye sorta thing, I guess. I thought he was just a bit eccentric..."

Spike and Buffy exchanged a look. "Anything else?" the vampire asked. As she shook her head in reply, a shout came from the basement. It was Angel, calling for Buffy and Spike. After giving her an apologetic look, Spike, Connor, and Buffy made their way down the stairs again. Luke appeared to still be unconscious, but Angel's expression warned otherwise.

"He's going to come to in a minute. I can smell it. I heard that you were wrapping up upstairs, thought you might not want me to send him to sleep?" Angel asked, his question mostly directed at Buffy even though Spike was really the one who had given the orders in the first place.

Not stopping to quibble about who was in charge, surprisingly, Spike dipped his head. "Thanks, mate." Still holding the baby, he stepped forward and slapped the teenager so as to wake him. "Upsy-daisy shifter. Got a couple of inquiries for you." Luke's eyelids flickered and he let out a groan. Buffy kicked his shoe and his green eyes opened completely. "So. You a demon, boy? Part-demon, maybe?" Spike asked, circling him.

A grin marred by his split lip appeared on the boy's face as he replied weakly, "You know, the intimidation factor is kind of reduced when you're holding a baby." Spike shifted into his game face and leaned over him.

"How about now?" he asked in a dangerous voice. He rather expected a tiny bit of fear, perhaps, or just unchanged emotion. What Spike didn't expect was the wave of fury that was almost tangible.

Luke struggled at his restraints, baring his teeth in an animalistic snarl. "Vampire!" Angel stepped forward, shifting his face, too.

"M-hmm. Glad you could figure it out. And there's two of us. Now, answer the question! Are you a demon?" Angel snapped, but Luke flinched only infinitesimally. The boy shook his head almost bitterly. "Then what are you, a warlock? Explain the shifting thing, right now."

Grimacing as he struggled into a more upright position, Luke growled, "I made a...compromise. A creature, demon, whatever it was.. it came to me. It said I had a taste for justice. It-he, he said something about it being a pity he couldn't make me a vengeance demon, but that he could cut me a bargain. He had a name, something foreign and strange, like Doffern or the like.. But he told me he could grant any wish of mine, anything at all, that would help me exact justice on those he deserved it, and in return, I would use the power to do exactly that; take the life of one who deserves it, every fortnight, or my powers would go away... I asked him for wings, ones that I could hide, but so I could fly anywhere, taking me to wherever I needed. He told me I could take it a step further, and make it so I could take the form of any living, breathing thing I wanted, then change back and forth at will. I accepted. "

Spike looked rather aghast and somewhat disgusted. "Made a deal with devil, boy."

"Or rather, D'Hoffryn." Buffy amended, frowning. "You've been killing someone every two weeks? Why haven't I heard about this? How long has it been going on?"

Looking back up at her with despise clear in his gaze, he answered coldly, "Been going on for months. But I don't kill people. I kill thoe who deserve it."

Rolling his eyes, Angel spat, "What, criminals? Murderers? Rapists? It doesn't make it right, you can't kill huma-"

Luke cut him off. "No, not criminals, Angelus. _Vampires_."

* * *

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Eldar-Melda:** Thanks! Buffy and Spike as parents is most amusing to write, I have to say. I could always see Spike as a dad (kinda) but Buffy as a mom dynamic is a little harder to get, for me. Regardless, I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity! I love cliff-hangers, or writing them, anyway. But I understand frustration on the part of the readers. I'm not exactly a model of patience either, ha ha.

**M. R. Dink: **First- I completely agree. Cavemen would most definitely win against astronauts. Easily. :) Second- thanks! The Angel-Spike relationship has always been a fun one (that came out weird) and their constant bickering always makes me laugh. Especially when Spike brings up how he beat Angel in drinking from the Cup of Torment or whatever it was called. SPIKE! :D Sorry, I'm a die-hard Spike fan, in case you haven't noticed. ^^ (Other readers, I don't feel bad for spoiling that because I did warn you in the first chapter that there would be spoilers!)

**BellaVision: **I hope the chapter answered your question! Ke ke ke. Also, I just realized that Carla's name is only one letter away from Darla's. Ha ha ha poor Angel. (Bad memories...)

**MMWillow13:** Ah, yes. But our Spike has been known for his reactions! Besides, he had reason (this time).

**Megumisakura:** I hope I spelled your username correctly. I plan on updating just as fast as I can, though I'm a bit bogged down with homework and not failing, but I'll do my best! Also, THANKS!

**applemysteries:** Ahhh new (?) reader! I am a great fan of Spiffy/Spuffy, and I've never liked Bangel. They haven't got fantastic chemistry, in my opinion. Of course, I could be biased since I watched Seasons most of three, four, five, six, seven, and then one and two, but oh well. Angel will have his day, though, but with whom is the question. Everyone survived the sleepover (with some close calls) but how long they will last now, well...Buffy may have to commit murder after all, no? Spike survived! (Dawn and Buffy didn't quite kill him) But at least his reaction was warranted.

**nathy. faithy:** Well, no going back now! Well, I suppose I could, but Lindsey's dadliness will have significance later...Heh heh heh... Hugs!

**Jeremy Shane: **Yes, sir! *salutes*

Once again, thanks for reading, all of you. :D And thanks Coles Guardian, BlondieBubbles, and Marene for putting this on Story Alert!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Argh! I have so many reviews for this chapter! This makes me very very happy. Thank you, guys. Again, REVIEW responses are at the end... For those of you who put this on Story Alert but are obstinate about not reviewing...(Yeah, I'm talking to YOU, AnnaSmith1984, bjames238, BlondieBubbles, Coles Guardian, Gucia, hoboduck, iliketurtlesctfxc, knglenn, Libby Lee Smythe, Marene, samdeanfan, SmileyEclaire, AND stormreader...) Well, I love you anyway. Urgh, sorry this chapter's so delerious and stupid. I'm not real happy with it... Also, I think I'll be including the last line of the previous chapter in the beginning of the next in italics from now on. Please tell me if it is dumb or irritating; I will not be offended. I probably won't be able to post the next chapter in a timely fashion as I will be having a terrible time with my grandmother until Thursday. With no internet access. Argh.  
**

* * *

_Luke cut him off. "No, not criminals, Angelus. _Vampires_."_

Angel flinched at the use of his old name, the name that belonged to the mass-murdering, evil, soulless demon inside him. Tightening his grip on the back of the chair, he growled, "How do you know about Angelus?"

Spike, seemingly unaffected by the turn of events, rolled his eyes. "That's not important. Everyone knows about you, Peaches. Some even know about me." he turned his attention toward Luke, who looked bitter. "But that doesn't explain why you attacked Buffy. She's a human. Well, more than that. She kills vampires too."

Luke glowered first at him before shooting an angry glance at Buffy, who stood with her arms crossed against the wall, deepest mistrust alight in her eyes. "Yeah, sure seems like it. I bet she's going to dust the pair of you any second now." He said sarcastically, an eyebrow arched defiantly.

Spike leaned forward and gave the smallest of chuckles. "She just might, knowing her." He gave her a lopsided grin and a wink that she dutifully ignored. "But she probably won't. We got ourselves a couple of souls. We're the good guys, Kitten-Boy. Now, answer the question! Why did you attack her?" Spike fixed him with a glare, and he seemed to shrink back, slightly.

"My mind gets all muddled when I take the form of an animal that doesn't have the intelligence to comprehend much. All I saw was a seemingly supernaturally strong human in a graveyard. What was I supposed to think, man?" He protested weakly, completely ignoring Angel, still looming over him, and looking around at Spike.

Exchanging a look with Buffy, the vampire looked at him. "Kitten-Boy, we have absolutely no reason to trust you. You tried to kill the Slayer and an ensouled vampire for no particular reason after making a deal with a demon that requires you to kill someone every two weeks, and then we find out you want to get in the Slayer's sister's pants. Why should we believe anything you've said?"

"Because it makes perfect sense?" Luke said exasperatedly. "And stop calling me Kitten-Boy. It's really degrading, dude." he added indignantly, as a sort of afterthought.

Spike leered at him. "No...Kitten-Boy. And your little ditty didn't match up perfectly with what I've heard from a friend of ours. An ex-venegence demon friend of ours, who happens to know D'Hoffryn as well. Keep singing."

Groaning, Luke asked, "Look, what do you want to know? What will it take for you to get me out of this stupid house?" The frustration in his voice led Spike to believe that had this boy had one of those big poofy mustaches and were his hands not tied, he'd be ripping clumps of hair out of it.

"How about telling us a little more about your abilities, huh? Maybe we'll be more willing to let you go if we know exactly how soon you'll be able to change, and into what." Angel said in a cold tone that did not comfort Luke in the slightest.

Yet the boy sighed and started to explain, "It drains my energy to change too much. I can really only change twice in a night or day, and I'll be super-ass-tired by the end of it. I can change into any animal, from flies to bears, and some mythical ones too. But it takes me a while to master an animal, and I haven't mastered any yet, though I'm pretty close with my raven form. Generally speaking, the larger or more complex an animal is, the harder it is to shift into it. I tried changing into a dragon once, and it didn't go over very well. I was mostly human but a few choice bits of me were dragon-y, and let me tell you, that was neither pretty nor comfortable. I mean, my-" He started rambling before Angel shifted slightly in boredom, tacitly telling him to continue the actual information.

Clearing his throat, the boy continued, "Umm, the demon guy didn't say anything about reaching a pay, so I guess I'll have to kill until I die."

Angel spat on the ground and looked at him in disgust. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Luke shook his head, his eyes slightly bewildered. "Of course not. I'm ridding the world of evil!"

Spike only laughed and replied, "Oh, Kitten-Boy. You sound just like one of those deluded religious folk who think that whipping themselves is going to make their god like them more or what not. You're not ridding the world of evil, boy, you're killing a couple of vampires every so often, and maybe some humans, too, given tonight's track record. On the scale of Justice, kid, you don't even rank a zero." Luke glared back up at him but didn't say anything. "Well, KB, looks like our time is up. See you later."

Spike grabbed the chloroform from Angel and used the semi-clean rag to knock him out. In explanation to his companions, he clarified, "Based on what he told us, in another hour or two he might have had enough strength to shift. And that's the last thing we want, a demon child chasing after us." Replacing the bottle back on the shelf, he wiped his hands on his midnight jeans and gave a fake smile, gesturing to the stairs. "Shall we?"

Angel rolled his eyes and pushed past the other vampire to stomp his way up the stairs. Buffy refused to look at Spike and followed. Shrugging, the younger vampire became the last to return to the first floor. Dawn was back in her room, Spike knew, as he could scent her and hear the music coming through the walls, though it was quiet. Sometimes he just really liked being a vampire.

While Angel and Buffy walked out into the living room, Spike opened the fridge door and grabbed a can of cola, since there wasn't any blood. He cracked it open and walked in on a conversation he might rather not have heard.

"No, Buffy! I said no." Angel said adamantly, his dark eyes wild.

Buffy crossed her arms. "You're not the boss of me, Angel. You might be older than me, but you aren't my dad or my boyfriend, you're barely even my friend, so back off."

Angel curled his fingers into a fist and gritted his teeth. "I'm telling you it's a bad idea. Spike-"

"It's not a bad idea, you jerk! I might not be a genius, but I can figure some things out, okay!" Buffy cut him short.

Spike leaned against the door frame and laughed. The two looked over at him, and he met gazes with Buffy, most amused. A smile still painted his face, holding the can of soda up at head-height. A rather incredulous look came into his eyes as he informed her, "This tastes like shit, love."

* * *

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Eldar-Melda:** I hope this chapter cleared up some stuff about Luke :) Thanks for reviewing!

**BellaVision:** Yes, yes he does. I'm kind of leaving it up to you guys to decide whether you think he's good, bad, or something in the middle. Let me know what you think! :D

**MMWillow13: **Why thanks! This chap should've answered that question for you... Unless he's lying...

**M. R. Dink:** Yes! *Hi-fives* I think there will be multiple bads in the story, but Luke's an issue, certainly. Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts! :D

**Jeremy Shane:** Just as soon as I can! :D

**applemysteries:** Glad you stuck with us! Perhaps you'll warm to Luke later on... And maybe not. I don't even know how he's going to end up, so I don't know whether he'll be a likable character eventually... Then again, Spike's probably the most annoying character on the show, and everyone loves him! -Buffy included- Anya will probably show up at some point, but at this point she's still mightily angry with Xander...

**To make you think:** Me too. I was half-asleep when the idea came into my head, but you gotta love funny funny innuendos! Thanks again for reviewing =)

**megumisakura:** Ha ha ha ha wouldn't it be great if he did? Well, that'd actually be rather disturbing, but I would laugh my buttocks off. For a long time. Oh, Angel.

Thanks for reading, everyone who did, and thanks to all those listed in the Author's Note... Even reviewless, knowing you liked my story enough to want to keep reading makes me very happy. I hope I can get the next chapter up as soon as I get back... Plus the time it takes me to actually write it xD.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again. I am deeply sorry for the wait on this one; we stayed at my grandmother's for a lot longer than expected and then I had a lot of homework to catch up on once we got back. And then I found out that my Saint Bernard, Alvin, had bone cancer. We had to put him down, so I wasn't exactly in the mood to write. This is for you, baby.**

* * *

Dawn sat at the kitchen table, her back arched as she put her face in one hand with her arms resting against the wood. Connor was asleep in his baby carrier thing next to her, snoring a bit. The fingers of her free hand drummed across the surface absently as her mind wouldn't quit focusing on the one thing that was happening. Luke. She didn't notice Spike had entered the room until he sat down next to her, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly and the soda he had in hand clanking down on the table. "Hello, bit. What's bothering you?" He asked hesitantly, as if he didn't know whether he should be asking or not.

Dawn only gave a noncommittal shrug, but the vampire didn't miss her tiny glance towards the basement. "Ah." he said, as though she had given an answer. "The boy, is it?" He already knew, but felt it would behoove him to approach the topic delicately.

"Not a boy." She mumbled, before finally raising her head to look at him in the eyes. "He's almost seventeen."

Spike simply rolled his eyes. "And _I'm_ one hundred and fifty next year." He replied, dismissing her argument. "He's a boy. Now, he didn't look all that special to me. Why're you so upset about that wanker?"

Dawn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, saying firmly, "Luke is so not a wanker, whatever that means. And I guess he isn't all that different from other boys, but... It seems like no matter how hard I try, I always end up liking some vampire or demon or some guy who wears a pretty jacket, you know? My sister's the Slayer, not me! I should be able to escape this stuff when I'm not at home but I can't." Tears formed in her eyes, and Spike put his arm around her.

"I know, bit. I know you can't escape it. But why the bloody _hell_ would you want to?" He kneeled on the floor in front of her, grabbing her hands and looking intently into her eyes. "Dawn, this world, the real world, with demons and magic and vampires, is frightening and unsure. There are things out there bigger and scarier than you. But it's also a hundred times more interesting, exciting, and far more fulfilling to live through. How many of your "normal" classmates can say that they know the Slayer, a couple of vampires, the most powerful witch in a century? Or that they are in fact a mystical thingy of energy from eons ago, and that you almost died about to open a hell dimension after being taken captive by a goddess? If any_ one_ of them can come even close to your track record, I'll call you a liar. This world is incredible. Everything in it is incredible. Even you, Bit." He stood up, wiped a tear from her cheek, and told her, "Cheer up, pet. Even if Luke or whatever is an evil git, there's plenty of others out there. In our world or the normal one. I've gotta go check on said git, so you head up to bed, okay?"

Dawn nodded and stood up, hastily wiping the rest of her tears away. Spike picked up Connor from the carrier without waking him. As she and Spike stepped in opposite directions, she turned on her heel and said hesitantly, "Th- thanks, Spike." Her voice was still a little off from the crying, but it was mostly back to normal.

Gesturing with his free hand, he only replied, "Anytime, Bit." without turning his head. Dawn went upstairs, pondering the conversation and what it meant.

* * *

**This document is a midget. I'm sorry. This was originally only the first half but I have such tremendous writer's block as well as stupid fanfiction not letting me log in for the past three days (grr!) led me to decide that it would be better to post a half a chapter now than make you wait another two weeks for a full one. If you disagree, I'm sorry. Again. I'll try and keep going as quickly as possible on this but I'm having some issues with it. :/ I WILL continue it though, I promise. I do have Music Festival and my audition for Chamber Choir coming up simultaneously, both of which, since I am somehow the only freshman going to state for my solo, people all expect me to do really well in, so I'm just gonna practice my anus off these next couple days and weeks. Meaning I'll only have a little time to work on this. Also, does anyone know a song that in the first minute has some really low notes (low D or lower) and some really high notes (high C or higher) on your typical treble clef, to show my range for the audition? Just curious. Also, there will be no review responses for this chap either half because I'm lazy and half because no one really cares about them anyway (except a couple of you, anyway.)**


End file.
